The Legend of Ashura Satoshi Ketchum(kanto)
by Corda Dracon
Summary: As the flames grow, your passion rise up. Nothing will stop it unless the fire is burn out. You wont let the fire burn out will you. This is the start of a new legend that the world wont forget. This legend will remain in history for ever. It is time for you to show what you are made of. This is the start of your story Ash Ketchum. Ash x Aria


**Hey Soldiers welcome to my story of Pokémon. In this story is were we have Ash receive Charmander instead of Pikachu, but do not worry folks Pikachu will appeared latter on in this story. As for the relationship this will be a Ash x Aria story. Also I made a Region and its gyms, elites, and professor is mine, the champion is a surprised. I do not own Pokémon as Pokémon is own by Game Freak and Nintendo. And finally this will have the level but other than that everything else will be in the anime.**

"Human Speech"

'Pokémon Speech'

 _"Human or Pokémon thinking"_

 _'Telepathy'}_

 **Pokédex beaning use**

* * *

Welcome to the world of Pokémon. Pokémon are creatures that can fly in the sky's, running on the ground, or swimming in the water. People can use Pokémon for many things like Pokémon battles, Pokémon coordinator, and Pokémon performance, some people use people like Nurse Joy to help people and Pokémon. Others like Officer Jenny use Pokémon to help bring peace by stopping bad guys and raging Pokémon. The are many legends that people talk about like the legendary Pokédex holders like Red, Blue, Yellow, Green(Kanto), Crystal, Gold, Silver(Jhoto), Sapphire, Ruby(Hoenn), Diamond, Pearl, Platinum(Sinnoh), Black, White, Rosa, Nate(Unova), Xavier/X, Yvonne/Y, Zander/Z(Kalos), Sun, Moon(Alola), and Onyx, Titanium, Palladium(Roria). But a new legend is starting with a young trainer name Ashura Satoshi Ketchum. Before we start you must know his parents.

Calem Ketchum much know as Professor Ketchum is a know wide Professor in the Pokémon world. His studies are why and how the creatures we all love or don't like know as Pokémon can to be. He have smooth Wavy black hair and blue eyes. he normally wears a dark grey muscle shirt underneath a long white lab coat, dark brown jeans with a black belt, a silver watch, and light grey with light brown boots. Professor Ketchum is a professor in the Roria that gives people their starters when the reach ten years old but these trainers leave the region at 12 years old. His family is know to be a direct descendant from Sir Aaron the Aura Guardian. Both girls and boys have aura but for some reason it is more boys with aura than the girl that are born in the Ketchum family

Delia Ketchum ''nee Evans" much know to the Roria region Champion Ketchum is in the kanto region because no one can get past her first elite that they battle. She have smooth light brown hair with a tint of red in it that's is in a medium pony tail style and have dark brown eyes. She wears a short sleeved pink jacket, a yellow shirt underneath the jacket, a purple skirt, and light green shoes. Her family is know to be physics. All the girls in the family are physics while rarely some boy are as well.

Ashura Satoshi Ketchum is the son of Delia Ketchum and Calem Ketchum his dreams is to become the new Roria champion. He have smooth calm spiky black hair and brown with a tinted blue eyes. He mostly wears a long sleeved dark blue jacket, a black shirt underneath the jacket, blue fingerless gloves, black pants, black and blue sneakers, he sometimes wears a red and white cap with a green stylized L, he also have a pendent with a key stone in a dark red gem cover by a dark blue flame.

* * *

(Kanto Region-Pallet Town)

as Ash stood patently next to Professor, in his lab for his rival Garry Oak to arrive. Professor Oak is a middle age man with grey spiky hair and brown eyes. He normal wears a brown polo shirt underneath a white lab coat, light brown cargo pants, and grey boots. Professor Oak is in second place for being a well know professor, first place is professor Ketchum. Professor Oak is the Kanto Region Professor, he lives in Pallet Town. He study the evolution of Pokémon.

"Man why do Garry think that just because he is the grandson of the great Oak that he will get the first Pokémon" Ash says to professor Oak

"I do not know my boy, I wish that he got out of his ego and start taking things seriously" professor Oak replied to Ash right after he say that the door to his lab burst open and Gary Oak came in

Gary Oak is the grandson of professor Samuel Oak. He have the same hair style as Ash but in brown with brown eyes. he normal wears a grey jacket with a purple shirt, brown pants, brown pants, and a yin and yang pendent on his neck.

"Here I thought that you will sleep in Ashy-Boy" Gary says with hateful in his voice while Ash just satires at him with a neutral face.

"Gary I been here for 30 minutes now as for your thoughts I did not want to be late on a important day" Ash calmly said

"Ash and Gary why don't you save that energy for your first battle now why don't you pick your first starter" Professor Oak said while pointing to three Pokéballs. One have a fire symbol, one have a water symbol, and one have a leaf symbol

as he finish his sentence the door open again and this time a medium height and slim 10 year old girl walk in. This girl is know as Leaf Green. She have nearly waist-length straight mahogany colored hair with layers around her face and blue eyes. She is wearing a blue sleeveless top edge with red around the armholes and waist, re swirly mid-length skirt, blue jeans, red and white pumps, a red wrist band with a mega stone on it, and white sunhat with a red logo on it.

"Hey Ash, hey Garry" Leaf says as she walks in, while Ash give her a nod an Garry said nothing nor give a nod to her

"As everyone is here we can start, Ash why don't you go first sence you were here first" Professor says to everyone while Ash walk up to the pokéball with the flame symbol and grab it. As he did this Gary start to complain that he should be first as he is the grandson of professor Oak but he shut up when he receive a glare from his grandpa.

"Gary because of your out burst you can go last Leaf go ahead and pick your starter Pokémon" Professor Oak said, Leaf went to the pokéball with the leaf symbol and grab it and walk next to Ash

"Gary go ahead and grab the last pokéball" Professor Oak says to his grandson who grab the remaining pokéball which had a water symbol on it.

"Alright everyone why don't you open the pokéball and meet you Pokémon while I go get something for you three" Said professor Oak while Ash, Gary, and Leaf did so and open the pokéballs

the first one to remerge is a small orange lizard that have light blue eyes and at the end of its tall is a orange flame this creature is a Charmander. The second to emerge is a small light green with dark green spots squatting dinosaur that sitting on four legs with three claw and have no tail it have a dark green aforementioned bulb on its back and have dark red eyes, this creature is a last one to emerge is a small light blue turtle standing on its legs and have a dark blue shell on its back and have light purple eyes, this creature is a Squirtle.

As Ash study Charmander and notice his eyes show compassion, loyal, determiner, and respectful. He know that this Charmander will be the one to help him to reach to beome the Roria champion

As Leaf study Bulbasuar and notice that her eyes show that she want to show everyone her beauty while helping out to the one that need it. She knowt that this Bulbasaur will help her to become the grand queen of Pokémon showcase.

As for Gary well he and Squirtle both have a ego and Gary knows this Squirtle wil help him become a Pokémon gym leader.

As Professor Oak cam back he held two items in both of his hands, on his left hand are three Pokedex one is red, blue, and green. While on his right hand is three small stones, one is a red an orange in a DNA symbol stone, the second one is a dark green and pink in a DNA symbol stone, the last one is a blue and dark grey in a DNA symbol stone. These stones a know as Charizardnite Y, Venusaurnite, and Blastoisnite.

"Here you go Ash, Gary, and Leaf and these Pokemon were specially breaded by Delia Ketchum so please thank her when you have the time" professor Oak said while putting the Podedexs on the table and Charizardnite Y near the red one, Venusaurnite near the green one, and Blastoisenite near the bleu one. while the three take their Pokedex and their stones they all began to scan their Pokémon

 **Charmander the Salamander Pokémon. The flame on its tail shows its strength. If Charmander is weak its flame burns weak. This Charmander is male and is a level five. Its ability's are Blaze(unlock) and Solar Power.(lock) this Charmander know the moves Scratch, Growl, Dragon Dance and Dragon Pulse**

 **Bulbasaur the strange seed Pokémon. It carries a seed on its back at birth. As it grow older the seed on its back grow larger. This Bulbasaur is female and is a level five. Its ability's are Overgrow(unlock) and Chlorophyll(lock). This Bulbasaur know the moves Tackle, Growl, Leaf Storm and Magical Leaf  
**

 **Squirtle the small turtle Pokémon. The shell, which hardens soon after its born, is resilient. If you poke it, your finger will bonce back out. This Squirtle is male and a level five. Its ability's are Torren(unlock) and Rain dish. This Squirtle knows the moves Tackle, Tail Whip, Aura Sphere and Dragon Pulse.  
**

* * *

 **And that is that the next chapter will show Ashes mom, Ash first battle, and first catch. so how do you like Ash and Gary new look and just so you know the next chapter will include Ashes team**


End file.
